


Taking the Fall

by Damalia (Achrya)



Series: Justice League AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Violence, sorta - Freeform, spoilers for batman vs superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>For Annie it truly began when Superwoman came crashing back to earth. Gone was the pristine caped figure Annie had seen on the news, with the perfectly in place hair, cool gray eyes, and untouchable exterior. In her place was a woman, bleeding from a split lip and a wound on her temple, uniform torn in places, dirty, and furious. Her cape was in tatters, little more than scraps of red hanging from her neck, her hair was a wild cloud around her head, her eyes were glowing, and her mouth was a thin slash of rage. This was not the goddess that the mortals nearly worshiped and fought about so reverently, this was a warrior.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Annie's heart fluttered. </em>
</p><p>In which Annie is Wonder Woman and Mikasa is Superman and Annie is...moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The Mikasa and Annie intro for my Justice League AU. Inspired partially by the Superman and Wonder Woman meeting in Justice League: War. I watched that moment and thought of these two and everyone else followed.   
> Kind of spoilery for BvS. Kinda.

It’s hard to say where it, the changing of the world to include gods and monsters and men who wanted to walk among them, started. 

Perhaps it was when a space pod, containing a child, crashed into a field in the middle of no where. Perhaps it was when a boy, too selfless to be smart, skidded down into the pit while his mother screamed, and managed to get the thing open to drag a girl out of the wreckage. 

Maybe it was when a young boy saw his father murdered before his eyes and realized that ‘goodness’ wasn’t protection from bleeding out in a dirty gutter. Perhaps it was bit later, when he resolved to use fear and terror to protect his city, his people. Maybe years later, looking down at a boy so much like him it was scary, and swearing that no more children would see their parents die in front of them in his city.

Or when a teenage boy, still more good and selfless than he was smart, decided to right the world’s wrongs and stand at the side of the woman he considered his sister by taking on the powers of the gods, and all the ills that came with it. 

It might have been on an island, forgotten by the world of men and hidden by the gods, where a queen stared into the eyes of her defiant daughter and told her to go then, to visit the world of men and see that there was nothing there for her. See their wars, their pain, their strife as they scratched and clawed to destroy each other like animals. Maybe it was in the last moment, where she embraced the wayward princess, and begged her to return safely. 

To most people it would be the moment the monster, a huge hulking figure strong enough to take a nuke to the chest and put down the godly figure they called Superwoman, appeared. It would be the moment these so-called heroes came together to destroy it. When the man who called lightening from the sky gave everything he had and was cast aside, smaller and broken. 

For Annie it truly began when Superwoman came crashing back to earth. Gone was the pristine caped figure Annie had seen on the news, with the perfectly in place hair, cool gray eyes, and untouchable exterior. In her place was a woman, bleeding from a split lip and a wound on her temple, uniform torn in places, dirty, and furious. Her cape was in tatters, little more than scraps of red hanging from her neck, her hair was a wild cloud around her head, her eyes were glowing, and her mouth was a thin slash of rage. This was not the goddess that the mortals nearly worshiped and fought about so reverently, this was a warrior.

Annie's heart fluttered. 

She punched the monster, sent it flying back through buildings that crumbled under the impact, and the blow shook the earth. 

Annie had seen the woman in the waters on the island that let them see into the mortal world. She’d watched video and read papers once she’d left home, curious about this strange warrior who claimed to fight for the humans, but it was nothing like being in her presence. 

It was…like nothing else she’d ever encountered. 

But it wasn’t the time to admire. It was the time to attack. 

She threw herself forward, eyes narrowed, and was on the monster before it could recover. It was big and strong, but slow, and Annie avoided it’s clumsy attempts to grab at her or catch her with it’s energy beams, beating it with her fists, sending it sprawling by using it’s superior size against it, rained down more blows while it was down. Anything else, any other enemy, would have broken under the onslaught. Every time her fists or feet connected the sound shook the air and made the ground under the beast crack and yet it rose to it’s feet.  

It roared and swiped out; she jumped back numbly to avoid it just as Superwoman flew fast, a blur of red and black, to crash into the monster with a blow like a thunderclap. Even Annie felt the force, nearly blown off her feet. 

“Grab it!” The man Annie knew was Erwin Smith under his mask shouted. He had a firearm of some sort in hand. At his side was his partner, a young blond man in reds and green, holding a spear with a gleaming green tip. 

Strange weapons for a beast like they were facing but Annie didn’t ask. Her lasso uncoiled in her hand and, as Superwoman traded blows with the monster, she spun it. It flew true when she released it, as it always did, and she pulled it to tighten the loop as soon as it was around the things arms. It roared again, skin crackling with red energy and it’s eyes and mouth glowing as if there was fire inside of it. 

Holding it wasn’t easy. She dug her feet in hard, braced herself against a shattered bit of wall and yet as it thrashed and fought she felt the brick crumbling under her boots. She would only be able to hold a few seconds, if she was lucky, and something she was unfamiliar with settled over her: Fear. 

She’d never encountered something she couldn’t slay in all her years but this…

She closed her eyes and mouthed a silent apology to her mother. 

The wall broke and she was jerked forward, eyes flying open as she stared into the fire in the beast’s gullet. 

The was a whistling noise and then a surprisingly soft ‘fwwoom’. The lasso went slack as a sparkling green cloud surrounded the beasts face. She could feel the strength in it fading as it fell to it’s knees, gasping and growling as it breathed in the green smoke. 

Superwoman went down as well; one moment hovering off the ground and the next crumpled, color draining from her face and eyes bulging as she writhed. 

“Hey!” Annie turned and saw the spear hurtling towards her. She snatched it from the air and pivoted to lunge forward. She drove it through the beast’s hide and forced it all the way through it’s body with a pop and a wet squelch. 

The fire inside of it was snuffed out almost immediately and it fell to the ground with a thud. Annie didn’t watch it, already scooping up the downed Superwoman, she was surprising light in her arms, and rising off the ground to carry her towards the masked men.

She wasn’t sure exactly what was going on but she was fairly certain whatever that green stone on the spear was it was better to get the other woman away from it. 

It didn’t take much distance before Superwoman started to look better, color returning to her face and eyes cracking open. Annie spared her a look. 

“You’re strong.” 

Annie flushed, strangely warmed even though it was little more than a statement of fact, then looked away, focusing on setting down on the ground without jostling Superwoman. And yet couldn’t help herself from replying. 

“I know.”


End file.
